A different life
by Hero's Guide
Summary: A normal teenager with a normal shitty life and a sister she hates gets a visit from kid a black star. Full summary inside. Rated T. Don't like don't read. No flames. Possible Kid x OC Stein x OC Black Star x OC Vote on which one you like better.
1. Prolouge

**Hi this is my new story A Different life. Enjoy!**

**Full summary:**

**A normal teenager with a normal shitty life and a sister she hates gets a visit from kid a black star. They tell her she is a Meister and that she must come and meet Lord Death. Any teenager would have trouble processing that. But dark forces arise as secrets unfold about the dark past she doesn't remember. And will she find love under all the secrets and lies and distrust that surrounds her when she gets to the DWMA. Along with the strange things that happen when she fights and the odd feelings she has for 2 meisters makes her wonder was coming here the right decision?**

* * *

><p>"Wanker!"<p>

"Bitch!"

"Git!"

"Baka!"

Insults hit one another before the younger of the two threw many punches at the older one. She simply dodged and threw her on the floor. "Face it. You're weak. You will never win against be squirt." She glared at her and ran outside and into a forest getting the oddest feeling that she was being watched.

* * *

><p>"Is that her, Father?" Kid asked his father from inside the death room looking into the mirror and watching as she ran through the forest.<p>

"Yes it is Kid. Don't go quite yet though she won't die. I want you to see something." Lord Death told his son.

"What is it Father? Why not just send someone after her?" Kid asked his weapons on either side of him.

"Because I want you to see why it is so important that she joins the DWMA." Lord death told him.

* * *

><p>Ava screamed as some sort of monster charged at her. She was cowering by a tree as it loomed over her and squeezed her eyes tight, raising her arms in a defensive way. She heard screams and opened her eyes a little. She opened them fully and saw the kishen on fire, burning to a crisp. The fire started to spread around her. "NO!" She screamed and in that moment the fire was gone. Only the wet ground remained.<p>

She ran off through the forest trying to find help.

* * *

><p>"Amazing. She can control the elements? And she's a meister? That's why you want her here isn't it?" Kid stated.<p>

"Yes. I will leave it a year. The personality we've seen today is not her true personality. She needs a year to get used to it. After that we'll start sending meisters after her." Lord death decided.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later<strong>

A tall 16 year old girl with black hair, and purple eyes walked down a dark alley. A very egotistical assassin with blue hair was following her by rooftops. "He he he." He smirked and jumped down making the ground shake.

"He He He. It's time you come to the DWMA." Black*Star snickered. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen." She said with a smirked as she turned around. "I'll make this quick. Fire resonance." She said calmly and in a split second Black*Star was out cold. She turned around only to bump into kid. "Dude, Seriously? Ugh I don't have time for this." She jumped over a building and ran down a street out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah that's the prolouge sorry it's a bit short but I promise the next chappie will be longer.<strong>


	2. Joining the DWMA

"AURGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HOW COULD SHE TREAT HER GOD THIS WAY!" Black*Star yelled when he awoke. "Black*Star, Lord death wants to see you." Kid informed him.

**Death room**

"Hello Father. You wanted to see me." Kid said once he had gathered Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. "I need both you and Black*Star to take your weapons and hunt Alice down. Now remeber you can't kill her. Just knock her out or something. Get Black*Star to fight her first then if she takes him out like last time, Kid I want you to hit her with all you have. I need her unconscious fast before she has a chance to hit _you _with all _she _has." Lord death explained. They both nodded and headed out.

**Random alley**

"Your very naive for a supposed "God"." Alice chuckled as she dodged anothe attack. She fell back as he struck her with his big wave. "Ouch. That kinda hurt." She mutterd as she stood up. "Your really starting to annoy me." Alice stated. "Time to take care of you." She said with a smirk. "Wind barrier." She said calmly and held up her hand. A big twister of wind came out of her hand and hit black star making him fall down. Only the twitching of his fingers showing that he was still alive.

"There." She said. "Oh bollocks." She grumbled as she noticed kid.

"Resonance stable. Noise at 0.3 percent." Liz's voice came while in gun mode.

"Soul wavelength fully charged." Came patties voice.

"Preparing to fire. Be back in 4 seconds. 3." Liz.

"2." Patty.

"1" Liz.

"Fire now!" Patty.

Two really big beams showed themselves at her and he fired with all he had. There was a loud crash. "Ugh. You meisters are so annoying." Alice grumbled. In the heat of it all she had managed to use her wind technique to dodge it.

He glared at her and started firing at her madly.

"Is that all you got pretty boy?" She said as she simply dodged them and rolled away at the last minute. They kept lashing out. He would fire. She would dodged and kick. He would fire again. She would melt them using her fire technique. They kept on with this game of cat and mouse until finally, she screwed up.

Kid was firing over and over again and she was dodging that she forgot about Black*Star. He regained consciousness and now she was fighting them both at the same time.

Black Star hit her with his soul wavelength sending her right at kid. "3 2 1 ready to fire." Came both Liz and Patty's voices combined. "Death cannon." Kid said darkly, the cold metal of the guns level up pressing to her head. He shot her, though it didn't kill her it was enough to knock her out.

**Death room.**

She layed unconscious on the floor while Lord Death listened to Black Star and Kid's report. "I see. Well, Black Star do you think you could get Stein in here. Death Scythe too there is something I wish to discuss with them" Lord death said.

**Later**

"I believe that she can control the elements. Not all of them at least not yet anyway but somewhere along the line she got something put in her blood to make her able to control the elements. Based on Kid's report I'd say she only knows about 2 maybe 3 of them. Kid mentioned that wind came out of her hand and attacked black Star and she melted Kid's bullets before they could hit her." Lord death told Stein. "I'll enroll her and take care of her paper work. But Stein I need you to read her sould and soul character so we can find her a partner." Lord death explained.

"Understood lord death." Stein said with a nod. "Where is she?" He asked. "Right behind you."

Stein turned around to see her just waking up. "Ack!" She shouted as she saw Lord death and Stein. "Shit! I'll kill that pretty boy and the wimp!" She shouted jumping to her feet. "Stupid bastards! Well the blue guy is a bastard the asymmetrical guy is just a dick." She growled to her self.

Stein sighed. "If you're done swearing to the sky I have a job to do." He stated and looked at her soul. "Hm. Interesting. She egotistical, laid back and cocky. She is also kind and caring though she doesn't like people to see that side of her." Stein clarified.

Alice glared at him. "I outta kick your ass screw head." She growled. "Summon Roderich." Lord death ordered Spirit. He nodded and left coming back 10 minutes later with a tall guy with short brown hair and wearing glasses.

"Alice I'd like you to meet Roderich. Your weapon partner." Lord death announced. "What!" She shouted pissed. "I am no meister prissy dick." She growled. "Oh but you are. And you could get stronger if you joined." Lord death persuaded.

"Fine. Come on Specks let's go you better not get in my way." She snapped.

3 months later after training lord deaths training for three months she returned

Alice walked into class 5 minutes late. She glanced at the clock. "Bollocks only five minutes late? That's sad." She sighed in annoyance. "YAHOO! IT IS ME THE GREAT AND AWESOME BLACK STAR COME TO ASSASSINATE YOU ALL!" Black Star's voice yelled. "Oh joy. The screw head put me right next to him. Oh well better put him in his place sooner rather than later." She said with a shrug and in a split second she was up at her seat.

"Yo Black Stop. Remember me?" She chuckled creepily. It was almost more creepy than Stein's. "It's Black Star. OH YEAH! ! THE LITTLE BUG THAT I CRUSHED." He yelled. "Oh dear.' Roderich said coming up behind his partner. "Hey your Tsubaki right? Black Star's partner. My deepest sympathies. I think in about five minutes our partner will be fighting so I might as well introduce myself now. My name is Roderich." He stated.

"That's it you pompose son of a bitch meet me in front of the school! I, Alice Williams challenge you Black Star to a fight!" She yelled right in his face.

"Fine by me."

**In the courtyard**

"Tsubaki ninja sword mode." Black Star ordered.

"Roderich Golden spear mode." Alice said simply. Roderich whole body glowed black and she held in her hand a golden spear with a black blade. She looked up at Black Star with fury in her eyes. Her eyes had gon from green to Gold.

Black Star charged at her. Wind gathered under her feet and as she surged over him she slashed his back with the spear.

"Enchanted sword mode!" Black Star yelled.

Shadows tripped her. "Bloody hell." She growled. "Wind cutter!" She yelled and slashed her sword forward. With the gold her eyes were turning blue slowly until her left eye turned blue leaving her right eye gold. Wind tore through the shadow barrier Black Star had put up and he just managed to block with enchanted sword. She camed down from behind him and he just had enough time to block the attack and push her away. "Ok no more elements." Alice sad with a smile.

She charged forward and ducked, and rolled under him, punching him in the balls as she went. He curled up in a ball in pain from getting his balls attacked. Again.

He glared at her and got to his feet and charged forward. "Speed Star!" He yelled and a thousand black stars were all around her. "Are you trying to kill me with your voice?" She asked annoyed.

The reall one came from behind her and hit her over the head knocking her down. "Son of a-" She growled and jumped to her feet, tackling him. They both had thrown their weapons aside.

"Oh will you too just quit it!" Both Tsubaki and Roderich said at the same time.

Alice sighed. "Fine but this isn't over." She punched him in the face. "And since you're now the one covered in blood that means I win!" She cheered. "Come on Roderich." She said beckoning him and skipped into the DWMA.

* * *

><p>She walked into stein's class now an hour late and before long was up at her seat with roderich next to her. S he got bored of pretending to read so she decided to bug Roderich. She poked his cheeks repeatedly. He just hit her hand away. Poke. Hand. Poke. Hand. Poke. Hand. Poke. "Alice would you mind actually paying attention for once." He said pushing the rim of his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and simply flipping a page.<p>

"Aw Specks your no fun. This place is sooooooooo boring." She complained. A dissection knife hit the wall right by her head. Every other student cringed but Roderich just flipped the page and Alice just smirked. "Found something fun." She whispered to her partner who just rolled his eyes.

"Ah screw head you really gotta learn to loosen up." She said loudly so everyone in class coul hear including Stein. He narrowed his eyes at her.

She was now standing on her desk. "Honestly everyone told me you were this big scary guy but really your just a little boy with a screw in your head." She said smirking knowing she had annoyed him. He threw another dissection knife. It simply grazed her arms and made it bleed. "Ouch. Great that's gonna be itchy in the morning." She said with a sigh of annoyance.

Stein sighed. "Ms. Williams would you mind sitting down." He said clearly getting annoyed. "No." She said with a smirk crossing her arms defiantly.

As the two continued their glaring contest one thought crossed every student in class (minus roderich) mind.

_**'She must have a death wish'**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>So did you guys enjoy it? I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but now I have inspiration for another story. I know ANOTHER one. That's like the 3rd one in les than 2 months. lol xD it's a full metal alchemist story cause I've become a major fan girl while watching it for the second time. Ve~ Roy Mustang will be the main charrie! ^^ so yeah I'll try to update soon please R&R remember the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update.**


	3. First Assignment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Stein sighed in clear annoyance. "Ms. Williams if you would sit down before I give you detention."

She laughed. "Go ahead." She said with a grin as she sat down on her desk and let her legs swing off the edge.

Stein grinned sadistically and turned the screw in his head before throwing another dissection knife at her, she put one hand on the table and started to dodge them before Roderich absently pull her back into her seat. She pouted. "No fair specks."

"We will be doing some dissection today." Stein said.

"Woo hoo." Alice said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Alice sighed as she walked backwards with her hands under her head and then noticed teh task board. "Hm. Group of kishen assassins. I'll take it."<p>

"They are no match for the all mighty Blackstar! YAHOO!" They both reachedFor it and grabbed it at the same time.

"Make your decision wisely Black Karp."

"I am." He growled as he pulled it towards him. Alice sighed.

"I don't have time for this." And with that said she glared at him, her eyes turning a cold blue. Waves came out of nowhere and washed over him, sending him flying back. She pulled the assignment safely away from the water. "Depart." She whispered as she had one hand up in the air and carefully closed it into a fist and lowered it to her side. The water seemed to shoot into her hand in it's own.

She grinned at her partner. "Come on Roderich." She said as she walked past a dumbfounded Black*star as he fumed. He was soaking wet head to toe.

* * *

><p>Sge crouched on a roof and jumped down without her weapon. Her eyes turned a dark shade of orange and she had a fiery flame in them. She shot a glare at 5 of the assassins and they caught on fire.<p>

Roderich sighed and rubbed his temples, falling from 10 feet in the air. "Roderich, Silver sword mode!" She yelled he glowed silver and she caught a beautiful looking silver sword with a type of tribal marking near the handle which was brown. The second her hand caught the sword by the handle her eyes, closed and wind whipped around them.

Her hair lifted from her shoulders and the smell of freshly mowed grass entered her nostrils. The assassins stared at her as she allowed a soft smirk to spread across her lips. She opened her eyes and they were Silver. She grinned and lunged forward.

She slashed and stabbed. Cut and teared. Screams filled the air and before long the place was filled with Kishen souls just floating around.

Roderich grinned as she tossed the sword up into the air. He transformed back into his human form before he started to munch on teh souls. "Okay that was 30 souls. Mixed with our other 18 that's 48 down 52 to go." Roderich said as he wrote it down.

She grinned and placed her skateboard down. She skateboarded away. Roderich rubbed his temples as he transformed into a ninja sword and flew into her hand.

* * *

><p>As she walked through the streets of death city she felt a presence. She saw a tall woman with black hair. She wore a pair of silky black pants, a nice black leather belly button spaghetti strap shirt. There was one thing that looked out of ordinary. On her stomach was a tattoo of a scorpian and on each on her arms was a tattoo of a bunch of scorpions that were joined together by their tails.<p>

She gasped as images shot through her head before she heard a "Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." She jolted awake and looked around frantically for her alarm clock before smashing her fist onto it, denting it considerably.

She got up, changed into her typical outfit. A pair of black jeans, a black off-the-shoulder shirt, and a pair of combat boots. She walked over to the mirror in her room and grinned as she finished brushing her hair. She picked up a beautiful hair clip. It was black and hand with flowers on it. She sighed as memories flashed through her head of the person who gave it to her. She shook her head and placed it down on her bookshelf and walked over to her closet she pulled on a black leather jacket and walked out to the living room to find Roderich waiting for her.

* * *

><p>She got to her first class. Combat. Black*Star stormed over to her about to challenge her when she pointed at him with one finger and swiftly moved her arm quickly to the right, sending him flying into the wall. "I don't have time for his crap today." She muttered to her partner before sitting down and actually taking notes. Before long the teacher dismissed them.<p>

She grinned and opened teh window, climbing out of it and jumped down. She soon found herself in the death room.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "You have a four way partner mission with partners Soul Eater Evans And Maka Albarn. Liz And Patty Thompson and Death the Kid. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Black*Star." He finished. She glared daggers at him.

"Alright. What's the bloody assignment?"She snapped.

"You three are going to a town that appears to have both a new meister and weapon. It's unusual that they are closer then any Meiter and weapon in history. This is a recon mission" Lord death said just as Alice jumped out teh window and grabbed Roderich from a window on a lower floor as she went.

* * *

><p>The other 7 students were waiting for her in the courtyard.<p>

'Well. Let's get going." Alice suggested as she got on her skateboard.

"You better inform us on the mission" Kid advised.

"Fine. Meister. Weapon. Unusually close. Your dad wants us to do recon." She informed them.

"Interesting." Kid said as he pulled out his own flying skateboard.

"Whatever. Whoever these two are, THEY ARE NO MATCH FOR THE ALL MIGHT BLACK*STAR!" He yelled.

"I wonder if these two will join the academy." Liz pondered.

"Wow. That would be awesome, sis!" Patty said.

"It would definitely be interesting." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Whatever. So long as this mission has a cool finish." Soul said with a grin.

"So what's this meisters name?" Maka asked Alice with a small tilt of her head.

Alice grinned. "Crona."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay in case some of you are confused by the whole eye color thing here's an explanation.<strong>

**Ok so basically the type of weapon Roderich is, is kinda like Tsubaki. His known weapon modes are a black scythe (silver handle black blade) and Black katana, a ninja sword(yes also like Tsubaki), A golden spear with a black blade and a silver sword (like the ones in claymore.) Oh and with each differnt mode Alice's eyes change color. With black scythe her eyes turn pure black, Katana green with black spots, Golden spear Gold, Silver sword her eyes turn silver, and ninja sword her eyes turn green. **

**I apologize for the late update. I hope this is longer than teh last one. I was working on a new story called A New Addition. It's a Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fanfic. I just finished it which is why it took me so long to update. Anyway please review.**

**Oh a shout out to gillykat who got me up off my arse to finally update. Thanks, Love. ^^ Anyways review. Next chapter will be up soon. (I hope.)**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	4. Messed up wavelength

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

The bells chimed in the streets of Rome, Italy where the 9 students of the DWMA were wandering around. Black star held Tsubaki in her Kusarigama form. Kid held Liz and Patty in their weapon form and Maka held Soul in his weapon form. "Hey where's Alice?" Maka asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Who cares?" Black Star commented.

"Who knows what she's getting into." Kid pointed out.

They all froze as they hard a scream split the air.

_**If the lamps of linked souls  
>point to your heart,<br>do you hear the echoes now,  
>stronger than words?<strong>_

_**We barely ever look each other in the eye,**_  
><em><strong>yet our fates are becoming entwined<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our destinations overlap completely,<strong>_  
><em><strong>so run with me through the slippery night<strong>_

_**Though the glare that comes from being too tenacious**_  
><em><strong>may carry over into bad dreams<strong>_

_**If the lamps of linked souls**_  
><em><strong>point to your heart,<strong>_  
><em><strong>do you hear the echoes now,<strong>_  
><em><strong>stronger than words?<strong>_

_**The reasons why we ever met don't matter**_  
><em><strong>We are drawn together<strong>_  
><em><strong>The more we are hurt in the moments we touch,<strong>_  
><em><strong>the clearer things become.<strong>_

"What happened?" Kid asked as he ran down an alley way to find Alice with blood on her sword. She chuckled.

"It's simple really. I got the kishen." Kid nodded before he turned around and started to walk away. "However...Our lesson doesn't end there. Crona is still here."

"Huh?" Black Star questioned.

"I can sense it too. Both a meister and a weapon's souls. In that building. There's a bunch of human souls surrounding them." Maka said as she followed Alice down the alley way until they made it to this church clock tower like building.

"Roderich, transform back." Alice ordered.

"What?" Roderich, Soul, and Maka all asked in unison.

"It might be nothing behind those doors. It could just be a couple of scared kids who are just best friends, but then again, it could be a kishen. We don't know. Therefore, I like to assess the situation before deciding which mode you should transform into." She explained before she tossed the silver sword up into the air. Roderich sighed before transforming midair and landing next to her.

She pushed open the door to see a kid with pink hair and wearing a black and white dress standing there holding a black blade. Maka and Alice walked in with their partners following. "Hey where'd Black Star and Kid go?"

* * *

><p>"YAHOO! I am the almighty Black Star, welcome to my big show!" Black Star Yelled as he punched a statue causing one of the spikes on one side to fall off.<p>

"GHA! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS!?" Kid yelled as his eyes started to spaz at the sight of the symmetry being destroyed.

"I am the might Black Star! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>Alice sweat dropped at the thought. "I don't wanna know." She said as she thought about what might be happening between the two meisters.<p>

"I can sense the souls of both a meister _and _a weapon. And both of them are standing in front of us." Maka told them.

"What does that mean?" Alice questioned in awe as she stared at the kid.

"It means, that the weapon is _inside _the meister."

"What are you talking about, Maka? You're telling me there's a weapon, inside that dude?" Soul questioned.

"Not for long. It's coming out." Alice narrowed her eyes as some black sticky liquid exploded from the guys back and something that was black and white appeared. First it's hands formed then it's head, eyes, and mouth. Her eyes widened s the thing looked straight at her.

"Cuwee." The thing chuckled.

"Lady Medusa's sister's newest project." The guy with pink hair stated calmly. "Lady Medusa will be pleased. Right, Ragnarock?" She gritted her teeth in anger. The souls were evil. They sent chills running up and down her spine just thinking about it.

"You should know that the hunting of human souls is strictly forbidden! Are you students? I haven't seen you at the academy." Alice face palmed.

"Maka, think about it. Would Lord Death have sent us to do recon on them if they were students?" Alice asked with a roll of her eyes.

"At the where? What academy? Any way she said it was okay to eat the human souls. I don't see what was wrong with it if she said it was okay." Alice gritted her teeth.

"Roderich." She said calmly. Her tone of voice was deadly calm as if she was actually serious for once. "Black Katana Mode, Let's Go!" She yelled. Roderich nodded and transformed, allowing the sword to go flipping and flying through the air before landing firmly in her hand.

"Alice wait-" Maka trailed off as Alice charged forward with a loud yell and slashed her sword at the boy.

"Ow. Stop it. Your eyes are a different color, I don't think I can deal with that." The boy complained as the figure of Ragnarock disappeared and a long sword appeared in the boys hand. He clashed his sword against hers and that would've been fine...had she not heard Roderich's cry of pain.

"Hey, specks? You alright, in there?" She asked, earning a grunt of acknowledgement. "Good. Maka, Soul, get out." She said.

"No way-" Alice cut her off by snapping her fingers together and sending a tornado their way, carrying them out an open window.

She cried out in pain as she felt the sword slice through her back. She groaned as she fell to the ground and looked up to see Roderich standing there. "Roderich," She coughed up blood. "Ninja sword mode." He transformed and the ninja sword fell into her hand.

"Scream Resonance." Crona stated calmly and the next moment Alice found herself being deafened by the shrill sound of the screaming. She cringed and screamed in pain as she felt the blade slicing through her shoulder, past her skin, destroying the muscle and breaking the bone.

She fell to the ground and could hear the sound of her weapon falling from her grasp. She opened one eye to see Crona about to slice Roderich in half. "Wind...barrier!" She whispered but nothing happened. _'Oh no! My soul wavelength...it's weakened. I can't even use wind barrier!' _She thought to herself with dread.

"It's time to die." Crona said as he swung the sword with incredible speed and relished in joy as he heard the skin tearing and the bone being destroyed.

"Alice!"

"Huh?" Crona looked down to see that she had thrown herself in front of her weapon and he had sliced her instead. She grinned at her weapon.

"Idiot." She whispered as she fell down onto her stomach with her blood pooling around her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, me and my cliffie's. XD <strong>

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	5. The scorpion and the snake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

_"Things were going okay. We were in Italy. And we hadn't been ordered to fight. We had merely been ordered to do recon. That's all. But when we got there we found two souls that had crossed over the Realm of humanity. Meister and Weapon joined into one body. Alice felt it best that Maka and Soul get out of there so it was just us, and the Demon swordsman, Crona, with his demon sword in hand. We tried to fight them but when he knocked Alice down and she let go...I screwed up..._

_**If the lamps of linked souls  
>point to your heart,<br>do you hear the echoes now,  
>stronger than words?<strong>_

_**We barely ever look each other in the eye,**_  
><em><strong>yet our fates are becoming entwined<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our destinations overlap completely,<strong>_  
><em><strong>so run with me through the slippery night<strong>_

_**Though the glare that comes from being too tenacious**_  
><em><strong>may carry over into bad dreams<strong>_

_**If the lamps of linked souls**_  
><em><strong>point to your heart,<strong>_  
><em><strong>do you hear the echoes now,<strong>_  
><em><strong>stronger than words?<strong>_

_**The reasons why we ever met don't matter**_  
><em><strong>We are drawn together<strong>_  
><em><strong>The more we are hurt in the moments we touch,<strong>_  
><em><strong>the clearer things become.<strong>_

He could see drops of blood steadily fall from the air. It was all in slow motion. He had been preparing the block by transforming his arms...but then...She had taking matters into her own hands. _'Like I said. I screwed up.' _

"Alice! Alice, talk to me!" He yelled as he shook trying to get her to open her eyes.

"ALICE!" He screamed.

**Episode 5: Medusa the Witch. The scorpion and the snake. **

"Wake up! Come on, Alice, please! You need to kick their asses. To show that your strong, remember?" He said trying to snap her back into reality.

"Smart ass." She said as she coughed up blood. "The demon sword can get right through you, so why..." She coughed. "Why did you think blocking would work?" He gasped in shock and realization. She was right.

"I-"

"No! You have to hurry and get out of here." She rasped.

"Here we go." Roderich heard Crona say as he swung his sword at the weapon. "Huh?" He looked down in shocked surprise to see a black blade in his stomach."What's happening? How did that get there?"

The door cracked and then it broke revealing Stein who kicked Crona across the room. Behind him stood Maka, Kid, and Black Star, each holding their weapons. "Professor! Maka, Kid, Blackstar." He gasped.

"Black Star is here!" He yelled.

"Then that blade is...Death Scythe?" Roderich guessed.

"Unfortunately." Maka commented.

"Will she be all right, Professor?" Roderich asked, as Stein covered Alice with his coat.

"There's no internal bleeding but she has lost a lot of blood." He said matter-of-factly.

"I've gotta say, It was an easier fight than I expected." Spirit commented as he look at Crona.

"I hardened the blood around the wound. ARe you going to say 'Thank you.'?" Ragnarock asked as he appeared from the sword.

"Yeah, Thank You."

"Thank you very much! Are you going to make me hurt you!?" He snapped as he grabbed onto Crona's face and started to pull at his skin.

"Th-Thank you very much." Crona said quickly which didn't help matters much as Ragnarock then started to punch him.

"Professor...What is that?" Maka asked from behind them.

"That is the reason the academy was created." He answered as he took his cigarette out of his mouth and pointed it at the demon sword and swordsman.

"Does that means he's a Kishen?" Kid asked.

"Not yet. But he's only a step away from it." He grinned and stood up. "Alright then. Let's take care of this shall we?" He said with a grin. Spirit nodded and changed into a scythe quickly.

"Spirit can you stand against the demon sword?"

"What do you think I am, some rusty old dagger?" He retorted while Roderich sighed.

_'Pathetic. I'm supposed to protect my Meister. Instead, she ended up protecting me. I can't even pay the demon sword back for her injuries cause my meister is down.' _Roderich thought to himself.

"But I've never seen a man with a screw sticking out of his head like that. I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with something like that." Crona yelled as he charged forward.

"You eat him! Swallow his soul!" Crona started to wing his sword at the professor but every attack was blocked.

"Hey, specks." Alice said from her place on the floor as she tried to move but could barely move one hand.

"Hey. You dumbass." Roderich scolded lightly and jumped slightly as Crona rolled past them screaming. "Wow." He spoke softly as Liz, Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki came over and knelt down next to Alice.

He heard glass breaking and then Maka screaming out Stein's name in worry. "I think I'd like to dissect you now." Everybody shivered nervously. _'Uh oh.' _

"Screw yourself! You won't live that long!" Ragnarock yelled.

"Bloody needles!" Crona's blood sang.

Suddenly Stein disappeared from sight. Suddenly he appeared in front of Crona and kicked him in the head, stunning him. "Damn it! Scrabble what little brains you have left and come to your senses. We can't afford another hit from his soul wavelength."

"There and stars and planets floating all around me. I don't think I can deal with astronomy right now." Crona said quietly.

"Astronomy's a lot easier to deal with than death moron so snap out of it!" Ragnarock snapped.

"Soul force!" Stein said calmly as he hit Crona with his soul wavelength causing him scream.

"So much for round one. It looks like I'll have some more experimenting to do." A voice said from above.

Crona started to scream as he went through spasms of pain. "I guess I found his limit. Oh well. Soul protect. Release." Alice scream as she felt the power of two souls and all she could see was a scorpion up in the sky. One of the souls was surrounded by snakes and the other one scorpions.

"Sister you should teach Crona not to harm things that don't belong to him." One of them said. "He's bruised up my greatest creation."

"My apologies, sister. She was in his way. I can only hope you'll forgive him." The other one said.

"I suppose so, sister." The scorpion women grinned sadistically as she held out her hand towards Alice. "Ah. My little elementess. How are you, my dear?" Her tone suggested that she knew exactly how she was.

"I've just had some bloody demon sword slice through my chest and possibly break a few ribs while at it. You?" She snapped sarcastically through gritted teeth as she glared up at the woman.

"Ha ha ha. One day, my pet, you will beg me for such pain." She purred.

"Don't count on it." She managed to say before she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Alice hissed in pain as she felt herself being thrashed about. She opened on eye to see Black Star shaking her. "DON'T WORRY BLACK STAR IS HERE TO MAKE SURE YOU FEEL ALL BETTER! ONE LOOK AT MY HANDSOME FACE AND YOU WILL SURELY BE CURED!" He screamed in her face.<p>

"British...chop!" She yelled as she balled her hand into a fist, her eyes now a dark brown color, and a huge bring fist made of dirt and earth and tree roots slammed into his head.

"Nice one, Brit." Specks said with a laugh from his spot at the doorway.

"Not as nice as you just sitting on your ass, waiting to die!" She snapped.

"Hey! I had a perfectly good plan!" He defended himself.

"Oh really? Enlighten me."

"I was gonna block and then run over to you, snap you out of it, transform, we were gonna kick ass, and then I was gonna kill you later." He answered with a smirk.

"You are so lucky I am hooked to hospital tubes right now." She said with a frown, though her eyes were a light with amusement.

"What on earth happened to the door? Honestly Alice, maybe in future you should keep your guests to a minimum." A voice said and a tall woman with long flowing purple hair and piercing silver eyes that resembled Alice's own silver eyes dramatically.

"Hi doctor Majo." Black Star greeted while Alice simply glared at her.

"Are you here to prod and poke me some more?"

"No. Your done for today." She told her with a amused laugh.

"Good." Alice said with a sweat drop.

When Majo turned her back to them she let a single scorpion wiggle free from her mouth in a cloud of red smoke before disintegrating, leaving her to merely chuckle darkly.

_**Junk stars are the stars of glittering dreams  
>I WANNA BE, let's go, let's go, let's go!<br>I! WANNA! I WANNA BE! (1, 2 ,3 ,4)**_

_**The world is stained black  
>Even though our breath remains white<br>I wonder what has changed for us, **_  
><em><strong>Since the day I promised I'd go crush the here and now<strong>_

_**In the corner of the night's car junkyard**_  
><em><strong>A voice, screamed to the extent of insanity,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Blew through without a sound<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even so, listen to my story<strong>_  
><em><strong>Surely you still ought to make it in time<strong>_

_**I WANNA BE! together with**_  
><em><strong>Ghastly pale despair<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pierce through it by letting out a scream<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before everything changes<strong>_

_**let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go**_  
><em><strong>I! WANNA! I WANNA BE!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you guys think? Please don't hesitate to leave a review. Remember the voting is still going on. Who do you guys think Alice should end up with. Death the Kid? Franken Stein? Or Black Star?<strong>

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	6. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
